


A Logical Match

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is a Good Friend, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Spock is Spock, Tickle Fights, Tickling, jim is having a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Jim and Spock have to pretend to be married or risk getting banned from the planet they so desperately need help from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Other than being my longest one shot to date it’s also my 500th fic on my fic blog, and I’m also posting it in celebration of James Tiberius Kirk’s (future) birthday, so we’ve got several things to celebrate here! Please enjoy and please consider sending me feedback as it’s always appreciated! (guys please I wrote this in under 24 hours, I can hear colors)

In retrospect they could’ve gotten out of the situation very easily. One sentence, one explanation, and everything would have been all set and they wouldn’t have been forced to lie. But as Jim had been standing there, his most respected crew members and rather close friends just behind him, his mouth acted quicker than his brain and he’d ended up blurting out “yes” when the king of a very conservative planet had asked if Spock had been his husband.

“We are receiving a special kind of energy from the two of you which can usually be found among married couples who have been together for a long time,” the king had explained after Jim had choked out a “why” after his first misstep.

Jim hadn’t dared correct himself after that. This planet was conservative, but not in the traditional sense that you usually associated with the time before the 1900’s, Earth time of course. They weren’t against same sex couples or interracial or intergalactical couples. Quite the opposite. But the people didn’t like liars or thieves or immorality or even jokes, and if Jim had told them that he wasn’t actually married to Spock there was a big possibility that they would get angry with him because they’d think he’d disrespected them, and if there was something the crew of the Enterprise needed right now it was their help. So rather than confess that he was a single man, Jim had gone along with it, and seeing as Spock was a logical and intelligent being himself he’d followed his lead.

Jim only allowed himself to look at anyone in his crew once they’d been shown to their rooms and left alone to settle in before dinner.

Coincidentally Spock’s eyes were the first ones his met. “Don’t ask me why I said yes.”

“It is quite obvious, Captain, that you were taken by surprise by such a bold and unusual question and simply said the first thing to come to mind. I do not agree with these sudden changes of events that require us to be dishonest with our hosts, but I understand that we now do not have a choice in the matter as telling the truth will only worsen the situation.”

“See, I could totally be married to you. You _get_ me.”

Bones snorted, so Jim turned to him next. “You quarrel like a married couple anyway.”

“I think you’ve forgotten how much _you_ bicker with our dear Vulcan.”

“Don’t bring me into this. I’m not the one who’s now apparently married to the guy.”

“I panicked,” Jim said, echoing Spock’s words. “I don’t know why I said yes, but I did, so we gotta come up with a cover story quick.”

“You think people will actually ask you how you met and about your wedding and stuff?” Sulu asked, trying and failing to disguise his amusement with a frown.

“There’s a possibility. We’re only gonna be here a couple of days, and since all we need is to restock a couple of things and get some samples there’s nothing life threatening to talk about with these people. It’s gonna be all small talk.”

“But we’re on a five year mission,” Uhura added. “Surely they’re gonna want to hear about what we’ve been up to?”

“I’m not taking that risk.” Jim turned to Spock. “You ready to build our whole relationship up from scratch?”

Spock’s expression didn’t change. “As you humans say, ready when you are. Jim.”

Jim didn’t miss the way he’d paused before saying his name.

* * *

 

“Okay, once more with feeling.”

“Was that intended to be a joke, Captain?”

Jim ignored Spock’s question. “We met at the Academy during my first year.”

“I was assigned to assist you-”

“They won’t care for those details. Point is, we met at school and became very close. Practically best friends.”

“I’m gagging.”

“Don’t be jealous, Bones.”

“Fuck off.”

“Seeing as we worked exceptionally well together the most logical choice was of course to become husbands.”

“I fell head over heels in love with you or something, and we can pretend your logical reason is you loving me back.”

“And you got married just before we set off on our mission,” Bones cut in. “Next.”

“In a small and private ceremony.”

“Ah, yes, god forbid we forget that part.”

They were all walking toward the dining room, which was really this way too tiny room with a gigantic table barely fitting in the middle. They were a proud species and wouldn’t hear of the Captain of the USS Enterprise and his closest crew members not staying to experience their culture and hospitality, despite the fact that they could both eat and sleep up on the ship. Having left Williams and Rand to look after his ship while he and the others were gone, Jim had taken Chekov and Scotty with him for once along with Bones, Spock, Uhura and Sulu. It felt weird accepting food knowing his other crew members weren’t there to share it with them. One part of him sort of regretted bringing Scotty along now, because he knew he’d never let Jim live down being sort of married to a Vulcan.

The things he did for friendship.

He glanced at Spock briefly as they took their seats, wondering if this episode would alter their friendship in any way. He was sure Spock wouldn’t show it if anything changed for him, except maybe starting a game of cat and mouse by starting to avoid him. The Vulcan was known for appearing less often when he was unsure of how to handle a situation. They both claimed it was the human side of him that caused it.

“I welcome you all to our planet, our palace, and most importantly, to our dinner table,” the king started, standing at the far end of the table with his arms open as if to embrace them. “I trust that you will find your time with us comfortable and that we will get to see you again in the far, if not near, future. Captain Kirk, you may respond if you so would like.”

Jim stood and smiled broadly at his host. “I thank you for your hospitality, your majesty. I can assure you we have been thoroughly impressed by your welcome committee, and the rooms you have provided us with are very much appreciated.”

The king nodded at him with a small smile, a sign of mutual understanding. “I hope that you, your husband, and your crew will find the food as delicious as we do,” he replied, gesturing for Jim to sit down again as he did the same. “I know that humans have a particular taste, so I asked our chef to cook foods that are similar in texture to what I have heard Earthlings appreciate the most.”

He’d done a rather good job. At first sight Jim wasn’t sure what to think, but as they made their way through the courses Jim found most of what he tried to be the closest to Earth food he’d had in months. The king could probably tell that he was preoccupied with the food because he mostly left him alone for the first part of the meal, only asking a question here and there that didn’t take Jim too long to answer. Fortunately Uhura had fallen into a deep conversation with one of the king’s men, and they all spent a great portion of the night listening to them talk and occasionally giving their two cents. It made it easy for Jim to avoid being interrogated, so to say, but as the meal was nearing its end and dessert was about to be served, the king placed his napkin down on the table in such a determined way that Jim had to meet his gaze.

“So, Captain Kirk,” he started, and Jim knew he was screwed. “Forgive my boldness, but I find it unusual that a man such as yourself would be compatible with a man such as Mr Spock.”

“Oh? And why do you say that, your highness?” Jim hadn’t meant to sound so defensive, but the king only smiled somewhat sheepishly at his tone.

“You will have to excuse my abruptness. It has been a long day. What I meant was that you seem like an adventurous man, and Mr Spock does not.”

“Maybe that’s why we work so well,” Jim replied, fully aware that everyone was eavesdropping on them. “I’m the heart. He’s the brain. Or something.” Jim let out a nervous laugh that he tried to disguise as a joyful one. “I mean, every impulsive man needs a logical partner, right?”

The king hummed. “I see. Yes, I do believe I understand your point. But how would your marriage benefit Mr Spock?” He turned to Spock as he spoke, urging him to answer himself,

Spock lifted his chin even higher. “I find that Jim often reminds me of the part of my ancestry that I do not act upon and why it is important to keep it contained. I do not see that as a bad thing,” he added at the king’s surprised expression. “And as Jim said, we do work quite well together.”

“We balance each other out,” Jim added, making the king turn his gaze back on him. “It’s just…logical for us to be together.”

He could almost hear Bones roll his eyes at his choice of words.

“I would love to hear more about your wedding ceremony,” the king said as the dessert was brought in. “But I think we can save it until tomorrow’s breakfast. We have quite a few meals to share before you depart the day after tomorrow. We ought to have something to talk about, don’t we?”

“I’d love to tell you about our wedding ceremony and everything else we’ve gotten to experience while on our five year mission in space,” Jim said as he picked up his spoon. “I’m sure we can keep you entertained until we leave.”

The king nodded slowly. “I’m certain that you will.”

* * *

 

They survived the dinner, but Jim was sure they wouldn’t survive the whole trip. The cause of his recent panic was the ominously round and single door that led to their single bedroom where they were to spend the next two nights together. Jim paused as they reached their quarters, but Spock kept walking as if this was something that just happened. Jim thought for sure the Vulcan was freaking out inside, but he was better at keeping it hidden. Bones noticed his rather obvious hesitation and reached for his arm.

“You’re coming with me to my room to go through the list of things we need. I’m sure your husband can survive without you for a bit.”

Spock did stop then, his hand freezing midair where he’d been about to open the bedroom door. “Surely I should be present at a meeting consisting of that.” It wasn’t a question.

Bones shot him a look while Jim mentally facepalmed. “I think we can afford to do it without you. Go rest or whatever it is Vulcans do.”

“Doctor McCoy, you are perfectly aware of what it is Vulcans do-”

“Just go, man. I need Jim to myself for a few minutes.”

“He’s sad I’m not married to him. Gotta comfort him.”

Spock opened the bedroom door and disappeared without another word.

“Not even a goodbye,” Bones said and shook his head. “You guys gotta go to marriage counseling if he keeps this up.”

Both Scotty and Uhura let out loud laughs before fleeing into their rooms at Jim’s expression. Their fear wasn’t bound to last long.

Bones’ room was small, and for a brief second Jim panicked about the size of his and Spock’s room. Surely a room that was supposed to house two people would be a bit bigger? He sat down on Bones’ bed without being told so and felt his body relax for the first time since they’d beamed down on this planet.

“I think I made a huge mistake.”

“No shit. I still cannot comprehend what got into you to make you say yes.”

“I don’t know! You don’t just get asked stuff like that.”

“But if you do you obviously say no. I think your subconscious made you say yes because you deep down would love to be married to that pointy eared bastard.”

Jim crossed his arms. “Shut your mouth, Bones. Spock is anything but a bastard.”

“I’m not sure if that was your attempt at lightening up the mood or if you don’t want to straight up deny it.”

Jim averted his gaze, which probably wasn’t helping his case. “Whatever. How am I supposed to make it through the night?”

Bones looked around the room. “Stay here? You can sleep on the floor-”

“Nuh uh. They guards outside will notice I never left your room, and they will probably find it immoral that I spend the night away from my spouse.”

“If I wasn’t so nice I would find this all hilarious.”

“I already know you do. No point in pretending otherwise.”

Bones was shaking his head. “Married to Spock of all people.”

“You keep saying it as if we actually are married.”

“On this planet you might as well be.”

“Focus, Bones. How do I survive?”

“Just go in there and share the bed with him. You’ve shared a room before.”

“But never a bed.”

“I’m sure it will be big enough so that you won’t have to practically be making out while sleeping on it.”

“You know how Vulcans are with touching. What if I offend him or something? How can we possibly move past that?”

Understanding swept across Bones’ face. “You’re not worried it’s gonna be awkward. You’re worried it’s gonna change things.”

Jim nodded almost eagerly. “Yes, exactly! Awkward I can handle. God knows Spock’s awkward in everyday life anyway. It’s nothing we can’t deal with.” He let his arms drop to his sides. “But if I offend him? Spock can oversee a lot of things that us humans do, but if I’m knowingly disrespecting him he will never forgive me.”

“If the bed isn’t big enough he will have to understand.” Bones sat down beside him. “Stop overthinking it.”

Jim sighed. “You know how I am, Bones.”

“A worrier? Oh yeah. You usually keep it inside, though, so I’m surprised you’re sharing your woes with me.”

“Well, you’re aware of the situation.”

“I am indeed, and I gotta say I’m both amused and concerned.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“Spock seems to be neither.”

“I wonder how he _does_ feel about this,” Jim pondered aloud. “He’s gotta feel something.”

“If Vulcans feel I’m sure they’re far too logical to worry about things. Speaking of, shouldn’t you get back to your husband before he starts thinking I’ve kidnapped you?”

Jim snorted. “You just said Vulcans don’t worry.”

“I never said he’d _worry_ about me kidnapping you. Just suspect it. Who knows what he’d do with that suspicion.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re married! Apparently. I sure hope I was the best man during that wedding.”

“You’re about to downgrade to second best man.”

“Go be grumpy with your husband, will you?”

Bones was lucky Jim wasn’t the type to hold grudges.

He walked into his and Spock’s shared bedroom slowly, as if expecting something to jump out at him. The room was bigger than Bones’, but notably smaller than his own quarters on the Enterprise. This would most likely not prove to be a problem as they would only spend their nights there as they had a day full of duties and activities ahead of them the next morning. Jim couldn’t help but to breathe a sigh of relief when he spotted the bed in the middle of the room. It was a king sized bed, big enough to let them sleep on either side comfortably. Jim still felt an anxious wave wash over him as he stepped fully into the room.

“Before anything I’m gonna have to ask something of you, Spock.”

Spock, who was standing in the doorway of their private bathroom after having probably started getting ready for bed, raised an eyebrow in reply.

“I move around a lot when I sleep, and I haven’t shared a bed with someone in years. I can’t be sure of how close to you I will get in my sleep. I know Vulcans have this thing with touching-”

Spock cut him off immediately. “That will not be a problem, Captain. I understand that a situation as the one we are currently in will require us to step out of our comfort zones in order to maintain our cover, and I promise you that I will not be offended about anything you will do in your sleep.”

Jim wasn’t sure why that last part sounded so dirty in his mind. “Great! Okay. Now that that’s over.” He walked to the right side of the bed. “I’m taking this side.”

“And I will, quite logically, take the other side.”

“See? We do work well together.”

Jim took pride in the way Spock’s face softened, as he knew it was the Vulcan equivalent of a grin.

“So, uh, are you finished in the bathroom?” Jim asked as he walked over to the bag that the king’s men had dumped there for him.

“Almost finished, Captain,” Spock replied. “I was just about to change into my night time attire.”

“Your pyjamas, you mean. But hey, if I go into the bathroom you can change in here. I promise I won’t come out for several minutes.”

“That sounds like an excellent compromise.”

Jim resisted making yet another joke about them working well together and dug his pyjamas and toothbrush out of the bag before changing his mind and grabbing a hold of the whole rucksack to bring with him. “I doubt it’ll be needed, but I’ll tell you when I’m coming out again.” He didn’t wait for Spock to reply before he locked himself in the bathroom.

_Okay. Breathe, Kirk._

He stared at his reflection in the mirror like he was starring in an old 21st century Hollywood movie, hoping to find whatever all those fictional characters always seemed to find by doing this, but he was left empty handed. All he could see was his disheveled hair and tired eyes. He was getting older and he didn’t like it. Splashing some cold water onto his face before reaching for his toothbrush, Jim started getting ready for bed, turning what was usually a ten minute long routine into twenty minutes. He knew he couldn’t avoid going out there forever, and seeing as Vulcans didn’t need to sleep as much as humans Spock would most likely be awake when he fell asleep _and_ when he woke up the next day. If he was lucky Spock might’ve already left the room by the time he himself would open his eyes.

Spock was already under the covers when he finally emerged. They’d shared a room before, but it was always strange seeing him be so domestic. It was a side of him he rarely let people see. Jim couldn’t help but feel as if he’d violated his friend, as Spock never voluntarily chose to show him this. Never had.

He shook the thought from his head. He could only worry about so many things. “Honey, I’m home.”

“You have been here the whole time, Jim.”

“That was a joke, and you know it, Spock.”

“Ah, yes. You are expressing your feelings about our situation by making fun of it so that it will not seem that you are not in control of it.”

“And you’re expressing _your_ feelings by pretending as if it isn’t bothering you that you don’t have control. I can see through you too, you know.”

Jim put his bag against the wall next to the bed before turning to look around the room again as if he was searching for something. “I like that they have windows. I’ve missed looking out of one and seeing actual nature outside.”

“This planet is a lot colder than what you are used to on Earth, Captain.”

“I know. But looking out and seeing a bunch of ice is good enough.” He smiled at Spock. “Quite the difference to the warm temperature and thin air on Vulcan, huh?”

“Quite the difference, yes.”

“Hey. At least sharing body heat will keep us from freezing to death.”

“I doubt the king would allow us to freeze-”

“I’m kidding, Spock.” Jim got under the covers and lied down on his back on the surprisingly soft bed. “I think I will sleep like a log. And before you say something, I know logs don’t sleep.”

Spock spared him the awkwardness and decided to read, but Jim was still very aware of how close they were as he tried to lie as still as possible and will sleep to come to him. He assured Spock it wasn’t the case, but the nightlight bothered him a bit, so he eventually turned his back to his friend and shut his eyes tightly to keep the brightness out. Spock sat perfectly still except for when he moved his hand to turn the page. It was funny how Jim showed his nervousness by fidgeting while Spock showed his by doing the exact opposite. The man was barely breathing. In any other situation Jim would’ve found it amusing, but nothing was amusing right now. Not until they were back on the Enterprise and could leave this whole thing behind them.

Jim would have to make up a rule about no one being allowed to mention this ever.

* * *

 

When Jim woke up he realized he’d fallen asleep rather quickly the previous night, most likely due to exhaustion. Spock wasn’t there when he woke just like he’d thought, and he spread out his aching limbs and relished in how good it felt. He’d have to remember to praise the king for his beds.

He must’ve dozed off again, because when he opened his eyes again Spock was in the room even though Jim hadn’t heard him come in. He was fully dressed and wide awake, but he was standing by the closed door as if unsure of what to do.

“I did not want to wake you, Captain,” he started as Jim rubbed at his eyes. “But the king instructed me to bring you to our joint breakfast. Everyone else is already there.”

Jim groaned and rolled over to press his face into Spock’s pillow. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“I think it would be more believable if I waited for you so that we can arrive together, Captain.”

“Of course.” Jim gave himself exactly five seconds to lie there before heaving himself up. “I’ll be ready in a few.”

He stared at the shower longingly when he entered the bathroom, but knew it would be rude to leave them all waiting for so long, so he merely got dressed and tried to make himself look presentable - and took a piss - before walking back into the bedroom to meet Spock who hadn’t moved from his spot. “Am I husband material?”

Spock looked unimpressed and Jim wished Bones could’ve heard all his great marriage jokes since he at least appreciated them.

Breakfast was uneventful. The king only asked about their latest adventures and kept the subject of him and Spock untouched, though Jim was certain he would mention it again before the end of the day. It seemed to interest him immensely, and Jim reckoned it had something to do with how different he and Spock were. He was sure more than a few people would raise their eyebrows had they been married for real.

“I will take you to our library myself,” the king said when Spock expressed a desire to look through some of the oldest manuals they kept there. “I am particularly fond of our collection.”

“I’m sure it’s very impressive,” Jim said and finished his coffee with one last swig.

“You are free to accompany us,” the king said in return. “Your husband seems like the one to appreciate the history and content of our library, but you seem like a man who would appreciate its mere size.”

Jim shot him a smile, not sure if he’d just been insulted or not. “I’d be more than happy to join you.”

The library was _huge_. The king was right when he’d said Jim would appreciate that. Shelves upon shelves with books of every color covered the gigantic area, and had Jim been more fond of literature he would most certainly weep with joy right there. Spock was pretty close, in Vulcan standards. Jim could tell with every raise of an eyebrow how excited his fake husband was at the existence of such a collection. It was almost endearing to watch him take it all in, and the king was more than happy to talk with Spock about the books. Jim sort of regretted having come after a while, because once he got over the initial shock he was starting to get a little bored. Fortunately Uhura and Scotty appeared to take him with them. They had business to attend to, and Jim felt no remorse leaving Spock with the king.

He realized his mistake when the teasing started, however. Neither of them would dare tease if Spock was present.

“So, laddie, how’s married life treatin’ ya?” Scotty asked. “Sorry ya didn’t get a honeymoon.”

Jim just sent him a look without responding.

“Did you get to share a bed?” he continued as if Jim’s expression hadn’t spoken volumes.

“I’m sending you back to the ship if you don’t stop, Scotty.”

“That’s all right. I can announce to everyone that their Captain got married without inviting them to the wedding.”

Uhura laughed, which made Jim snap his head her way. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, sir. You have to admit it’s a little funny.”

“I just spent all night curled up because I was scared of violating my first officer by accidentally touching him-”

“So you _did_ share a bed!”

“-I think I have the right to not find this as humorous as everyone else.” But Jim was smiling as he spoke, because even though he’d slept in the same position all night - or at least had tried to - he felt well rested and refreshed, so things didn’t seem as bad as they had the previous night. They would be back on the Enterprise in just under 24 hours and everything would go back to normal. Being bitter about things would do him no good.

He wasn’t afraid of telling his crew to quiet down once their teasing got too much though. That, of course, didn’t work on Bones.

“There you are,” Bones said once they reunited with the rest of the landing party. “Did your first night with Spock go well? I hope he was gentle with you.”

“I’m literally going to _murder_ -”

“I don’t need to know that many details about your bedroom activities, thank you very much.” Bones looked down at a clipboard he was holding. “Let’s do what we came here for. First we need some samples of the ice, because the bacteria in it is very useful when it comes to cure certain illnesses. Hopefully we won’t come in _contact_ with any of those diseases, but you can never be too sure.”

“And I need to meet up with their engineers,” Scotty piped up. “The ship is a powerful woman, but she needs help from time to time. She’s more than deserving of it too.”

Jim peeked at Bones’ clipboard. “Ah, yes. The king said to go meet with the engineers in the main room.”

“On my way.”

Chekov stepped forward as Scotty left. “Where am I supposed to-”

“Main room here too. It seems like a lot of people will be waiting for us there.”

“Thank you, Keptin.” And Chekov was off as well.

As Jim sent off his crew to fix all that needed to get fixed before their departure, he couldn’t help but notice that Spock never returned. He looked at Bones and said, “Is Spock needed for the ice samples?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Then I can help in his stead. Anything to not have me be alone with the king.”

Bones snorted. “He’s not that bad.”

“He is when he’s roasting you about your marriage. You know, Bones, I think he’s insulted me a couple of times, but he’s doing it intelligently so that I can’t really tell.”

“I’m sure Spock would defend your honor if that was the case.”

“I think Spock secretly agrees with him.”

“Well, we’re only silly humans, after all.”

This planet was _cold_. Jim huddled in his much too thin coat as he and Bones squatted down in order to cut off parts of the icy ground. It was important to get samples that were still stuck to the ground rather than go for chunks that had previously been broken off.

“The ice and bacteria is fresher that way,” Bones explained. “It certainly helps with the research too.”

Jim’s fingers were shaking as he cut off sample after sample, but fortunately this wasn’t a very tedious job, and they were finished within minutes.

As they started walking back to the palace Jim felt his mind fill up with questions he only dared ask his best friend, so without looking at Bones he started saying, “Do you…”

He could feel Bones turn to him. “Do I what?”

“Do you think Spock and I would make a good married couple?”

“Oh, uh, well-”

“It’s just that the king keeps saying how we’re so different and yet we still work. I’ve been forced to defend this fake marriage and find that my reasoning seem logical.”

“Will you _stop it_ with that word?” Bones muttered before continuing. “I don’t think it’d be much different if you guys were married. You have this chemistry that makes you work very well together. I don’t see why that chemistry wouldn’t still be there if you were a couple.”

Jim hummed and ignored his suddenly burning face. He could blame that on the cold. “This fake marriage thing is making me pay more attention to our relationship, and I don’t know if I like being so aware of its existence.”

“You’re just overthinking now. I would too if the king told me I gave off an energy that can only be found in married couples.”

“What was _that_ about anyway? Was that his way of telling me I’m secretly in love with Spock or something?”

“Or he’s in love with you.”

Jim had to bark out a laugh. “That’s ridiculous.”

“What part?”

“Both of them.”

“Uh huh.”

Jim didn’t like the tone Bones had adopted, because he wasn’t sure of what it meant. “You don’t think he-”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m just thinking aloud.”

“I mean, he’s not with Uhura anymore.”

“That’s true.”

They didn’t speak again until they’d reached the palace, partly because the cold was making Jim’s teeth chatter. Their conversation had only made him more confused, but he was glad they’d had it. Sometimes it was better to point out something that was on your mind than to keep it inside. Jim certainly felt a little better now that he’d talked to Bones.

They ran into Spock almost as soon as they entered the warm main room. “Doctor, I was merely in the library, which is not very far from here. You could have simply called for me to come out and assist you with the samples instead of forcing our Captain along with you.”

Jim grinned at Bones’ expression. “It’s fine, Spock. I asked to tag along.”

“Our Captain’s a big boy, Spock. You don’t need to look out for him.” Bones shouldered his way past him. “I think married life is doing things to your head.”

Spock watched him leave before turning back to Jim. “I can assure you that I am utterly aware that you do not require my-”

“I know, Spock, don’t worry. Bones is just messing with you.”

“I am suspecting that he has been difficult with you as well.”

“Bones is a teaser all right. I wouldn’t pay him any attention.” There was something in Spock’s usually stoic expression that made Jim a little uneasy. “You good?”

“Of course, Captain.”

“Spock, we shared a bed. You don’t have to call me Captain unless we’re on duty, and especially not when it’s just the two of us.”

“Understood, Jim.”

“That’s better. So.” He started unbuttoning his jacket. “How were those old manuals?”

“Fascinating.”

“I figured.” He finished with the buttons and shook the coat off of his shoulders. “I’m gonna go leave this in my, uh, our room. Wanna come? We can walk around the place. Check out the gigantic rooms. It’s not everyday our host is an actual king.”

“I would be most eager to accompany you, Jim.”

“Oh, you’re over the moon. I can tell.”

There was something about their walk that felt different to all the other walks they had taken. At first Jim thought it was because they usually walked around the Enterprise when they were trying to calm down after a stressful day, but they had taken walks on other planets before. In fact, it was one of their favorite activities to do together, along with playing chess. They had to pass by the same spot three times before Jim could pinpoint why things seemed off.

He glanced at Spock and realized that it almost felt like they were on a date, which was why their movements seemed less relaxed, their conversation more forced. The knowledge that they were married in these people’s eyes made them feel as if it was expected of them to take a walk together when no one else was around. It made them feel as if they had an image to uphold even when they were alone.

At least it felt like that to Jim. The sudden realization made his mouth go dry, and he felt every single conversation starter leave his brain until they were walking in silence, but it wasn’t the sort of silence they were used to. It was loaded with something he couldn’t entirely identify.

He needed to find Bones.

Like right now.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, because why should Jim be lucky in this life, it was lunch time, and knowing he wouldn’t get a chance to talk to him in a while he watched Bones sit down across from him sadly. Bones saw something in his face and sent him a concerned frown back, but Jim simply shook his head and mouthed, “Later.”

The king was gentler that day, only asking Jim or Spock about their marriage a couple of times. The excitement of their relationship was probably wearing off, and once Sulu launched into a detailed description - upon the king’s request - of their latest near death experience, Jim leaned back and allowed himself to relax. This visit had done something to his relationship with Spock, just like he’d feared it would. He needed time to think it through, but he figured now would be the wrong time. Still he couldn’t help but to linger on it as they ate, sneaking glances at his first officer and wondering what was going on in that head of his. Had he noticed the difference as well?

Bones pulled him aside as soon as they were allowed to leave the dining room. “You look like you’re having a crisis.”

“That’s because I am.”

“My room. Come on.”

Jim glanced back briefly to find that Spock was watching them somewhat curiously as they ran off, but he decided not to ponder over it just now.

“Talk,” Bones said once he’d shut the door behind them.

Jim threw himself down on the bed only slightly dramatically. “This fake marriage thing is messing up our friendship.”

“I’ve not noticed any difference.”

“Not _our_ friendship. Mine and Spock’s.”

“I know. That was my attempt at a joke.”

“Normally I would be proud.”

“And the fact that you’re not worries me.” Bones sat down by his midriff. “Is it really that bad?”

“Well…no. It’s not that bad. It’s just different.”

“Different can be good.”

“I’m not sure if it’s good this time.”

“Let’s look at it the other way around. In what ways can it be bad?”

Jim thought it over for a few seconds. “It’s a little awkward.”

“That might change once we’re back on the Enterprise.”

“True. I don’t know. It just feels weird being around him.”

“It’s all that overthinking, I’m sure.”

“We were taking a walk earlier and a weird silence fell over us. Loaded, in a way.”

Bones sent him a knowing look. “Do I really have to spell that out to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“The two of you know that you work well together, so you’re starting to consider how things would be if you actually were in a relationship. There’s nothing wrong or strange about that.”

Jim frowned. “We…what.”

“You’re trying to figure out if there’s something there.”

“No, we’re not.”

“That’s my theory. Take it or leave it.”

Jim huffed. “You’re not being helpful.”

“I don’t know what else to do.”

“Tell me it’s all in my head or something.”

“Well, it sorta is, but who am I to say it’s not in Spock’s head too?”

“Good point.” Jim rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach. “God, I feel confused.”

“You’re figuring things out. Being confused is part of it.”

“I don’t like it.”

“No one does.”

Jim didn’t say anything then, only sighed and buried his face in Bones’ pillow. He felt Bones shift his weight, fingers skittering over the back of his knees a second later. Jim jerked away, but Bones’ hand stayed put, so he rolled over onto his back and attempted a glare.

“I’m just trying to lighten up the mood,” Bones said in his defense. “Though I’m sure this is something your husband should be doing.”

“I’m going to _kick your_ -”

“Shh.” Bones’ fingers danced over his waist. “Seeing as Spock isn’t here I’ll do the job for him.”

Jim couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up his throat and poured out of his mouth. “Dohon’t!”

“I think you’re freaking out partly because you haven’t relaxed properly ever since we got here. That’s not good for you, kid.”

Jim tried and failed to grab a hold of Bones’ wrists and was instead left to just flail around uselessly while attempting to curl up, but Bones’ hands were everywhere all at once and made it hard for him to escape them.

“Is your husband aware of this little weakness of yours? I feel like it’s something he should know.”

“Bones, come ohohon!”

“What are the magic words?”

“Plehehease!”

“And?”

“I don’t knohohow!”

“‘I promise to stop overthinking, Bones.’ Come on, say it.”

“I prohohomise!”

“And I don’t believe you, but I’ll stop anyway because I’m nice.”

“You suck,” Jim said as he lay there panting once Bones had backed off. “So much.”

“Uh huh. As if you didn’t enjoy any of that.”

Today was just not the kind of day where Jim confessed to things, so he only snorted before sitting up. “I’m scared of staying here with you. Who knows what else you’ll do.”

“Go find your husband,” Bones said as Jim bolted out of the room. “I’m sure he can protect you from my fingers.”

Jim flipped him off before shutting the door in his face.

“Why exactly do you need me to, I quote, protect you from Doctor McCoy’s fingers?” Spock asked, scaring Jim half to death as he was just standing there outside Bones’ room.

“Spock! Good lord, I almost had a heart attack.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “My apologies, Jim.”

“It’s all right. Let me just catch my breath.”

“You do not seem very winded, Captain.”

“If only you knew,” he mumbled before standing straighter. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

“I was on my way to our room when you emerged from Doctor McCoy’s.”

“Talk about timing, eh? Are you planning on resting a bit?”

“I was actually thinking of going through some old reports.”

“Well, I’m gonna rest. I trust I won’t bother you.”

“Oh, no, Captain. I am certain that you will not be of any inconvenience.”

It was like last night all over again with Spock reading while Jim tried to get his frantic mind to calm down, only this time he knew sleep was far away. He rolled over onto his back with a sigh, his shoulder brushing over Spock’s side in the process. “Oh, sorry.”

“That is quite all right, Jim,” Spock said without looking up.

Jim scooted away a bit, his gaze stuck on the ceiling. Watching Spock work would just be weird, but a part of him longed to watch. That part scared him.

“Spock,” he suddenly blurted out, though he still refused to look at him. “You don’t think this whole experience is going to change things, do you?”

Spock took too long to answer, so Jim glanced up at him. He was looking right at him. “I do believe things can go back to how they were if we let them,” he said finally, his voice weaker than before.

Jim swallowed thickly. “And if we don’t let them?”

Spock kept opening and closing his mouth, and any other time it would’ve been funny. “I do not think things will necessarily be bad if we do not let them,” he ended up saying.

Nothing more was said on the topic that afternoon, but Jim felt better by Spock’s response.

* * *

 

Jim only looked forward to their last dinner because he looked forward to it ending. He was aware that he was a little rude, but as nice as their visit had been he couldn’t wait to beam back to his ship and sleep in his own bed. One part of him wanted to cut the visit short and go back that night, but he knew the king would find him disrespectful if he did, so he sat down in his usual seat with a tired yet easy smile. As mixed as his feelings were about everything he’d grown a little fond of the king and his particular ways.

By now his marriage with Spock wasn’t interesting at all, so the Enterprise crew asked all the questions, and the king and his men were more than happy to answer. When the dessert was served Jim knew more about this planet and its history than he was able to even process, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the king as he told them yet another story. He was suddenly very grateful for this visit.

He wasn’t as worried about sharing the bed with Spock that night, he realized as he exited the bathroom to find Spock under the covers again. Things were different, but they weren’t bad. As long as Jim kept himself from overthinking he’d be good.

“I feel like I might find it weird sleeping alone tomorrow,” he said as he crawled into bed.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I am certain you will not, Jim, as we have not done this enough times for it to become a habit yet, so there is no reason you should find it, I quote, weird to sleep alone.”

Jim let out a laugh. “You underestimate how attached us humans can get. I wish it wasn’t like that, but it’s the truth.”

“How you can live with that level of emotions is astounding.”

“You get used to it.” Jim noticed the lack of a book in Spock’s hands. “No reading tonight?”

“Today has left me weary,” Spock explained simply.

“Gotcha. I’ll shut up.”

“I do not mind conversing with you, Jim,” Spock replied, taking Jim by surprise.

“Oh. Very well then. I’m afraid I don’t have much else to say.”

“That is all right.”

They fell silent, and Jim felt both exhausted and completely wide awake. He was so utterly aware of Spock’s body next to his. So utterly aware that Spock’s attention wasn’t locked somewhere else. If Jim moved Spock would feel it. If Jim stopped breathing Spock would feel it. Being this close to someone was always exciting and terrifying, but with Spock it was also comforting, which of course didn’t help with Jim’s confusion. He didn’t make it a habit of being this close to his first officer, so why he felt comforted by it was beyond him.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Let’s make it into a good change, okay?”

“It’s only logical that we do.”

“Good.”

_Good._

* * *

 

Spock was there when he woke. Jim barely had to open his eyes to realize it. He felt the weight of his body beside him, felt his breathing, his mere presence. Felt his eyes on him before he’d even properly woken up.

“Watching people sleep is creepy,” he mumbled, earning himself a raised eyebrow. “How long have you been awake anyway?”

“Not too long.”

“What time is it?”

“It is around six hundred in Earth standards.”

“Six in the morning. Great. No wonder I still feel exhausted.” He let his eyes fall shut again, still very aware of Spock watching him. “Are you gonna get up?”

“Yes, unless you would like me to stay.”

That made Jim’s eyes fly open. “Oh. I…” He scooted away a bit so that he could get a better look of the Vulcan. “I don’t mind either way. I feel like you just sitting here will get boring fast.”

“Vulcans do not get restless as quickly as humans do.”

“Stay then. Fair warning, I’ll probably fall asleep soon again.”

“I do not mind.”

Only Jim didn’t fall asleep again, and instead they spent about thirty minutes just lying next to each other listening to the other breathing. It was more calming than Jim would like to admit. By the time Spock eventually got up Jim knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, so he silently got dressed and followed him to the library.

As Spock looked at old manuals once more, Jim picked a random book and started skimming through it. It was all about the history of the planet’s monarchy, and Jim admired the king a little bit more after having read about the countless of challenges and tests a prince had to go through before being able to claim his throne. They couldn’t let just anyone rule their kingdom, after all.

As they sat there reading Jim came to two conclusions. One, spending time with Spock was essential for his well being, because even if they didn’t come from the same planet - well, partly - and didn’t value the same things they understood each other, and Jim felt calm in his presence. Two, they didn’t even need to be talking when they hung out. As long as Jim got to be around him all was good.

He refused to freak out over his conclusions.

Bones was the one who found them just before breakfast, and Jim had to give him kudos for keeping a straight face when Jim told him they’d been sitting there together for about two hours.

“Let’s go have our last meal and leave this place,” he said as Jim and Spock put the manuals and book back where they’d found them.

Everyone seemed to be having mixed feelings about leaving, Jim realized as they ate their way through breakfast. On one hand it would feel good to return to the Enterprise, but on the other they had grown to like this place. Scotty had even made friends with the king’s engineers! God knew Scotty deserved to know more people with similar interests as him.

To think they wouldn’t have had any of this if Jim had decided to come clean about the fake marriage. Maybe lying, for once, wasn’t so bad.

He would have to try not to make it a habit though.

“We thank you for your hospitality,” he told the king as he accompanied them to the main hall. “You have been more than kind as a host.”

The king’s smile was broader than ever. “I thank you, Captain Kirk, for enriching our days with your and your team’s presence.”

They shook hands before Jim turned to lead his landing party outside where he would in turn contact the Enterprise so that they could be beamed up. He took one last glance of the palace - it really was fancy - before catching Spock’s eye. “You ready to not be married anymore?” he muttered so that only he could hear.

“Quite ready, Captain.”

“Let’s go then. Enterprise, ready to beam back.”

“Right away, sir,” came the reply, and Jim and his landing party left the planet and its king behind feeling more than a little satisfied.

Jim spent that evening walking around his ship, pretending as if he wasn’t being silly for having missed it so much after being apart for only two days. When he bumped into Spock it only felt natural for them to walk together, and Jim could still feel that change, but was more at peace with it. Something had happened during those two days they had been gone, but it wasn’t a bad thing. Pretty much the opposite really.

“You and I. We make quite the logical match.”

Spock looked him right in the eyes. “I must say that we do, Jim.”

“Married or not, I mean.”

Spock might as well have been smiling when he turned from him as they kept walking, and Jim felt his pulse quicken.

Jim slept alone that night, but something told him it wouldn’t always be that way. The way the back of Spock’s hand had brushed over his right before they parted was proof enough.

Boy did he have things to tell Bones later. Confusing, but wonderful things.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
